Se Supone
by Alexandra.Romance
Summary: Severus ha cometido un error y todo por que se suponia que era lo mejor...    Basado en la canción del mismo nombre de Luis Fonsi


Ya sabemos que nada de esto es mio es de J.K. Rowling, yo solo me inspire... Espero y me dejen comentarios, por que es mi primer one-shot...

DISFRUTEN!

Se Supone…

Era un día lluvioso y gris como casi siempre en Londres, a pesar de ser abril, las gotas gopleaban sobre el, deslizándose por toda su ropa, mojándolo por completo, pero eso no le importaba…había una tormenta mas terrible y obscura en su alma…

Caminaba con la mirada al frente, siempre pendiente, siempre alerta… se dirigía, hacia la casa de Hermione… un lugar que antes había sido también su casa,… se sabia el recorrido de memoria, no había necesidad de mirar el camino…su corazón lo guiaba hacia su hogar… pero ahora…ahora no era más que un amigo, un recuerdo, un visitante…

Toco pausadamente usando el aldabón, pensando que tal vez ella estaba ocupada, y que ya no tenían caso sus visitas…

-"Severus, pasa"- fue todo lo que escucho de sus labios, tan fría, tan cortante, como si no quisiera verle.

La casa estaba igual que siempre, los mismos muebles, incluso los mismos cuadros y… la misma foto… ellos abrazados frente a un jardín…ahora…ahora era solo recuerdo… una dolorosa memoria.

¿Por qué la había dejado si la amaba? ¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde para apartarla de su vida? Aun recordaba el momento en que se lo dijo:

-"Ya no mas Hermione, esto tiene que terminar"- Habían vivido juntos 2 años, los dos años mas maravillosos de su vida, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el jamás podría ofrecerle nada, ninguna estabilidad, pues el no quería casarse, se dio cuenta además de que Ron la amaba y de que a su lado podría ser mas feliz, tener un futuro mas brillante que con el…pero…

Se supone que no debía extrañara, que ya no sentía nada por ella, que su pasado había sido superado, se suponía que era un gran actor capaz de fingirle a ella lo bien que estaba, aunque se desgarrara por dentro su alma.

Se suponía que separase de ella era lo mejor para ambos, el no dejaría de ser un ermitaño y ella podría rehacer su vida con alguien mas… y al no debía importarle, no, no debía interesarle a quien amaba ahora Hermione… ¡Que Estúpido había sido al pensar que la podría olvidar! ¡Que iluso al pensar que podría volver a fingir estar bien! Ahora esa era su condena, su castigo, el saber que ya jamás volvería a estar con ella…

Pasaron las horas mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido…era tiempo de irse, seguramente ella estaría esperando a alguien…se despidió bajo el umbral de la puerta…quería decírselo…decirle que la amaba, que la amaba como nunca pensó hacerlo…pero no podía…soltó un suspiro…¡En verdad era un cobarde!, pero no podía arruinar su vida, el la había dejado y ahora Hermione tenia su vida…una nueva, con una nueva persona a su lado y el…el solo tenia el dolor lacerarte de haberla perdido, la culpa y la impotencia, el solo tenia su mascara de indiferencia…

Se supone que la había olvidado, que eran amigos y nada más, que podía mentirle sobre su maravillosa vida…sin ella….solo que sin ella no había vida que contar.

Se supone que todo iría bien al separar sus caminos que podría ser feliz sin sus labios, sin su amor, que ella amaría de nuevo y olvidaría lo que el le hizo sentir en brazos de otro hombre y…a el no debía importarle… ¡Que imbecil! Ahora no tenía más remedio que sufrir en silencio las consecuencias de su "maravilloso" plan…

Había caminado unas cuantas cuadras cuando escucho su voz…se detuvo.

-"¿Por qué Severus? ¿Por qué vienes a mi casa cada Jueves a las 6:00pm?"- le susurro Hermione empapada de pies a cabeza

-"Por que…. Por que ese era el plan, por que ahora soy tu amigo y nada mas"- le contesto sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía de dolor...

-"Eso se supone ¿verdad?"- dijo la castaña sonriendo, ella nunca había dejado de amarlo…ella jamás lo podría olvidar… nunca supo las razones por la que el se separo, le dolió, le dolió muchísimo, incluso pensó que lo odiaba…intento rehacer su vida, salir con Ron…ahí lo descubrió, cuando su amigo quiso besarle ahí lo entendió…Ella no odiaba a Severus, jamás podría, ella lo amaba, siempre lo haría, pero el no volvía, iba una vez a la semana a platicar con ella, pero no parecía querer volver, aunque jamás faltaba, pasara lo que pasara el estaba en el umbral de su puerta justamente a las 6:00pm, había pasado un año y ella necesitaba saber por que…

-"Si eso se supone"- Severus era conciente de que no podía pedirle regresar por que había sido el quien había terminado todo, quien había echado todo a perder…

-"Severus, ¿Cuándo aprenderás que las cosas nuca salen como se supone?"- Hermione sonreía, aunque Snape solo pudo ver su sonrisa un instante antes de que ella le arrojase los brazos al cuello…

Mojados y bajo la lluvia ambos se besaron, el se prometió amarla para siempre y jamás alejarse de ella…Hermione se prometió que seria fuerte, que amaría a ese hombre hasta el final…

Caminaron tomados de la mano, de nuevo, hacia la casa, la casa de ambos.

Severus se detuvo antes de llegar y sujeto a Hermione mas fuerte haciendo que esta se volviera para verle, el le sonrío de medio lado…

-"No quiero volver a perderte… ¿Te casarías conmigo?"- fue todo lo que le dijo antes de besarla de nuevo…

-"Si, claro que quiero"- le contesto la chica en cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, abrazándolo con fuerza…ella tampoco quería volver a perderlo…

Pero… ahora todo seria diferente….Todo seria como se suponía que fuese….


End file.
